


[Podfic] Of Parseltongue and Purple Mushrooms

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Interfering Friends, M/M, Parseltongue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-War, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, convenient herbology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: Draco Malfoy is SURE that Harry Potter is up to something. He's avoiding Malfoy, turning red when Draco's around, and spending way too much time conversing with a garden snake. Determined to find out what's going on, Draco enlists the help of his new friend Neville Longbottom to get to the bottom of things.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Of Parseltongue and Purple Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Parseltongue and Purple Mushrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442183) by [GallifreyisBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning). 



> Oh hey, fun! An accidental repod! Funny thing, I recorded this who knows when, but I hadn't gotten around to finish editing last month, and I've been putting off on posting it since. Go check out [Semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266533)'s version after this though, if you haven't already!

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 21:17
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

| 
      * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/of-parseltongue-and-purple-marshmallows)
      * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fP1h70pNFF4UZia9tsyZJ-sD1dgF7wvq/view?usp=sharing)
      * [Tumblr](https://kingdomofheroes.tumblr.com/post/645500593224499200/)  
---|---  



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Of Parseltongue and Purple Mushrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442183)
  * **Author:** [GallifreyisBurning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave audio comments (AKA talkback)! Here's how you can give talkback:
> 
> 1) Record your talkback using a mic, whether on your phone or computer.  
> 2) Upload your audio file online, ideally somewhere someone could stream instead of download, such as Google Drive of Dropbox.  
> 3) Comment below a link to the audio file! Giving a TL;DR or transcript in addition is appreciated but not strictly necessary.
> 
> Regular Ao3 comments are also appreciated, of course!


End file.
